Equesteus (Aura)
Description Upon activation, this aura gives off a golden glow around the user. While the aura increases in level, one can notice that illusionary, metallic gray armor seems to form around the user within the glow. The colors of the aura may also be changed depending on the path you take within the aura. History This Aura came into existence around the time of the merge, and came to be because of a knight's strong will. He became an Aegislash that had this new Aura, and he discovered the path of the White Knight. His Aura passed onto his son, who unfortunately discovered the path of the Black Knight. The aura was passed down to all of his sons and daughters, who in turn also kept passing the Aura along as the years passed. At first, the Aura mainly stayed with the Aegislash line, but in time it was passed down to several different species such as the Samurott line and the Gallade line. The main problem as to why this Aura is a Rare one is that in most cases, you have to be a descendant of Equesteus' original owner in order to have the Aura, but there have been a couple situations where it randomly popped up in different families... Move(s) and Ability(s) * Level 1: Wooden Blade (Passive Ability): Increases the power of Physical Contact moves by 1.2x * Level 3: Blade Flurry: (Power 20, Acc.80 ; Hits 2-5 times ; Makes Contact) Swing your blade(or any weapon for that matter) in a multiple strike series against one opponent. * Level 6: Parry Stance: When activated, Increases both defenses by 1.2x, but your attack stats are lowered by 1/4 * Level 9: Blade of Steel: (Passive Ability) Increases the power of Physical contact moves by 1.5x (Replaces Wooden Blade) * Level 11: Shield Stance: When activated, increases both defensive stats by 2x until your next Attacking move * Level 13: Hurricane Blade: (Normal-Type ; Power 40, Acc.80 : Hits 2-5 times ; Makes Contact) Empowers your weapon of choice with the speed of wind, allowing you to strike an opponent with a fast flurry of attacks. Black Knight Skills * Level 15: Black Knight's Curse (Passive Ability): Increases Both Attacking Stats by 2.5x, but every turn while your Aura is activated, 5% of your health is drained and your Fatigue decreases at a slightly faster rate. (Makes Aura Glow Purple and the 'Armor' Black) * Level 18: Void Slash (Dark-Type ; Power 75 Acc. 100 ; Makes Contact) Attack your opponent with a Blade of Darkness that restores your health for 25% of the damage that is dealt * Level 20: Dark Empowerment: In exchange for sacrificing 35% of your health per turn this ability is activated, your Attacking stats rise to 5x White Knight Skills * Level 15: White Knight's Blessing (Passive Ability): Increases Attacking and Defensive stats by 1.5x, and you heal 5% of your health every turn is Aura is activated. (Aura Glow becomes White and the Armor becomes Gold) * Level 18: Healing Light: Heals the user and any allies nearby half of their health (Can only be used 3 times per battle) * Level 20: Heavenly Blade: (Fairy-Type ; Power 120, Acc. 100 ; Makes Contact) Your weapon is bestowed with the power to destroy Darkness and becomes larger during the attack, allowing you to slash up to 3 opponents that are directly in front of you Category:Aura Category:User-Created Aura